She's Just the Girl I Hate
by Summer Styles
Summary: Prussia is talking about the girl he really likes but thinks he's too awesome to admit his feelings. Prussia x Hungary. DISCONTINUED.
1. Chapter 1

**This is based on a slideshow I saw on YouTube and I just thought this would suit them really well. So, anyway, enjoy!**

_She's cold and she's cruel but she know what she's doing._

Eliza. What's wrong with her? Why is she so mean to me all the time? How come she never ceases to hit me with a frying pan even though I was nowhere in sight? Why can't she stan the awesome Gilbert a.k.a. me?

_She pushed me in the pool at our last school reunion._

In our previous world conference I do recall her hitting me with her trademark frying pan. Why did she do that? All I did was disagree with that pans-- I mean Roderich! And I just poked his mole, for crying out loud. Not MY fault he suddenly seemed like he was being raped. Oh. I think **now** I know why.

_She laughs at my dreams but I dream about her laughter._

_Strange as it seems she's the one I'm after._

As you can see from above I really DO like Elizaveta. But don't tell her I told you that, understood? I actually told her that in the future I'm gonna be the most awesome-est person in the world!!! She laughed. How dare she? It's gonna be true anyway. All over the world you shall see 'Gilbert Beillschmidt, the Awesome!' And down below you shall see why I like her. Seriously. DON'T TELL HER!!!

_'Coz she's bittersweet, she knocks me off of my feet._

_And I can't help myself, I don't want anyone else._

_She's a mystery, she's too much for me and I keep coming back for more._

_She's just the girl I'm looking for._

I know what you're gonna say. "How super duper UBER cheesey!!!!!" Shut it! A guy as awesome as me(which means me alone and no one else) can be like this sometimes. There's nothing wrong with liking a girl. Well, she's not just any girl.

_I'm in love with a girl I hate._

_She enjoys pointing out every bad thing about me._

_I'm in love with a critic and a sceptic, a traitor, I'd trade her in a second._

There you go. This describes her correctly. Not much to say about this line. Shall I fast forward? Of course I should. I'm the one telling this crappy story.

_She's a lady and ladies shouldn't be messed with._

It's true. It's so true. Don't be decieved by women. They may seem so innocent but really they're just plotting something evil behind your back. They plan on hitting you with a frying pan when they have the chance. They sneak into your house when you talk to yourself about a sissy aristocrat sononabi--

**I hope you don't think it's crappy. This was practically last minute when I did this. But no worries. I'll make sure chapter 2(and more) will be way, way, WAAAAY better than this chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

Okay. Here we are now in the second chapter because some idiot here didn't let me finish the first chapter. Anyway, the songs will just continue and I'm just gonna do what I did in the previous chapter. Live with it.

_What can I do?_

_I'd do anything for her._

Try not to think about me asking her out. There is no way in HELL that she would say 'yes' to me or even bother letting me finish my sentence before hitting me with a frying pan. Absolutely NO way in hell. But in a place called 'heaven' a miracle can happen. For example, I asked her to come visit me at my house the Friday after that. Without hesitation she said 'yes'. I was pretty happy about that answer. I didn't lose my cool or anything. just 'coz I got excited doesn't mean I'm awesome anymore. Inferior bastards. Anyway, I went to my house and prepared it for Friday. I set up the furniture, I bought ingredients for what I was planning to cook, everything. Then came Friday. I was prepared.

_Take off your shoes, come in the room, and baby let's try not to argue._

She came. She rang my doorbell and I opened the door for her.

"Eliza! You came!!!" I yelled at her, excited.

"Of course I came. What did you think, Gilbert?" she asked me.

"Nothing." I told her, still being as awesome as ever.

I brought her to my living room where the furniture was perfectly arranged(and I paid so damn much for a maids' service run by Maria Clara to do that), where the furnace was lit, and where it was fit for both a guy AND a girl to hang out in.

"Neat place you got, Gilbert! I didn't expect it to be so, well, neat." she said.

"You thought I was sloppy?" I asked her, slightly bothered.

"Do you want me to hit you and leave?"

"Don't do that!!"

After that little argument we just talked. Just talking to each other. It was boring.

_Turn out the lights, turn on the radio._

To make things odd I turned of the lights.

"Gilbert?" she asked me with a bit of confusion in her voice,

Then I turned the stereo on. I didn't pay attention to the song it played but that didn't matter.

"Gilbert? What's going on?" she asked, worried.

_How can we fight when I'm too busy loving you?_

I leaned in closer to her. Not minding what she was saying, I closed my eyes and kissed her. I kept my lips on hers until she made a reply. I felt a wet muscle trying to enter my mouth! Of course I let it in! What did you expect? An awesome guy like me would turn down a French(damn you, Francis!) kiss from the girl I've been after for so long? No way!

_I'm too busy loving you._

In here you're not allowed to know what happens. This is strictly rated mature over here. But if you ask, yes. I did it with Elizaveta. Come on, she's hot! She's awesome(but not as awesome as me), she's--. What can I say? She's everything to me, I guess.

_I'm too busy loving you._

That was when I realized: Holy shit, I forgot to wear protection!!! She took her clothes, dressed up, and left. What did I do?

_When she sees it's me on her caller I.D. she won't pick up the phone. She'd rather be alone._

What sucked was that after that incident she wouldn't talk to me! That was so annoying! I lost control of myself that I messed up my expensively arranged furniture out of frustration. That was such a waste.

_Don't be scared._

_It's alright, it's okay._

_Trying to apologize. . ._

Those words that came from totally different songs are right. I SHOULD apologize to her.

_Begging for forgiveness. . ._

_I'm so sorry._

"I'm sorry, Eliza, for what I did. I'm sorry that I was so stupid that I did it with you without realizing that I wasn't wearing any protection. I'm sorry--" I was interrupted.

"It's okay, Gilbert." she told me.

"Really? That's awesome!!!" I screamed in joy.

_Baby, just say:_

"By the way, Gilbert?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm pregnant."

_. . ._

WHAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!?!?!?


	3. Chapter 3

_Wake up._

_When will things be good enough for you to see all that we could be?_

"SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!!!!!!"

I looked around and noticed that I was in my room.

'Was I dreaming?' I thought to myself.

I got up, went to my bathroom, took a bath, got dressed, and went to the kitchen to grab a bite to eat. I opened the cupboard and got whatever I could get. I opened the fridge and got a bottle of milk(I can't drink alcohol in the morning). I walked to my living room and crashed on my couch. (My living room is arranged again 'coz Antonio told me he could make Maria Clara do it for free. I don't know his tactics and I don't wanna know.) I grabbed the remote and turned the music on. As I stuffed my face with whatever it was I was eating I heard someone talking.

"Hello, Gilbert."

I flinched and tossed my food backwards(the milk was safe on the floor). I saw Elizaveta. But she wasn't alone.

"E-e-e-e-e-Eliza?!?!? What're you doing here?" I asked her.

"Oh, no reason." she replied.

"And who's that with you?!?"

"This is Gayle. Isn't she cute?"

I examined Gayle. She's a damn baby! A baby, I tell you! But, honestly, I thought she was cute.

"I like her eyes." I told her. Her eyes were red, just like mine.

"She got them from her father." Eliza replied.

"And I like her hair." Snow white yet slightly curly.

"The color is from her dad. Her hair is actually her mother's."

"And she's so pale." She seemed albino.

"She's albino just like her dad."

I noticed her face. Her facial structure looked just like Eliza's.

"She looks just like you." I told Eliza.

"She's my daughter." she replied.

I made a scoff.

"Who's the unlucky dad?" I asked.

"Look at her carefully and you'll know." she told me.

I observed the little girl in Eliza's hands. I looked at her white hair, her pale skin, red eyes, her polite yet somewhat 'mean' eyebrows, and her long, bony fingers. She was practically me.

"She looks just like me." I said as I laughed.

"That's because she's yours, Gilbert."

I paused. I tried to recall what happened. Let's see. She went to my house I had sxx with her. And then she left. Then I came to her house. She said she was pregnant. I woke up. Now she's here with a kid. I must've been on a really bad nightmare.

"Pinch me, I must be dreaming." I said.

"Come again?" she asked me.

"Pinch me, woman!!!!!" I yelled.

"FINE!!!" she said as she grabbed my dxxk.

"FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK!!!!!" I yelled in pain.

That was when Gayle started crying.

"Oh my god. I'm awake."

"What did you think, Gilbert?" she asked me as she tried to calm Gayle down.

Then I tried recalling what happened after she left my house once again. Let's see. I messed up my living room, I came to her house, she told me she was pregnant, and, oh yeah! I remember now! I came to several meetings and she was absent. I asked Roderich if Eliza was okay but that jackass wouldn't let me see her. After a year of doing nothing today came.

"Holy shit, she IS my daughter." I said as I knelt down in shock. An awesome guy like me can be shocked, too!"

Finally, Gayle was asleep. About time!

"Gilbert, do you want to carry your daughter?" Eliza asked me.

I didn't reply. I just looked at the sleeping baby. After looking at her for several minutes I dod the unusual. I smiled out of joy.

_I can't help but smile every time I see your face._


End file.
